Old Friends
by Luna09
Summary: When Terry's old friend comes back to town, things get twisted, with school, with home, and on the streets. and could there be a new member to the team? FiNd OuT!
1. Arrivals

**BATMAN BEYOND**

**"OLD FRIENDS" ******

** Chapter one: Arrivals  
By: Luna09**  
  
Terry McGinnis wakes up in his room. Last night was a riot. Chasing bad guys and kicking their butts. He yawned as he looked at the clock.

"Aw crap! I slept in again!" Terry yelled as he shot up in his bed. Terry got up quickly and dressed in his normal black shirt with jeans. He grabbed his coat and ran into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" Terry said grabbing a piece of toast that was lying on the table.

"Hold it right there young man! I have some exciting news to tell you!" Terry's mom, Mary McGinnis, said with her eyes beaming. Terry rolled his eyes.

"Can't it wait till I get home?" Terry said impatiently. Mrs. McGinnis sighed and folded her arms.  
"I suppose, but you better hurry or you'll be late for school again!"  
"I know mom! Bye!" Terry says quickly as he runs out the door with the piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Rebecca Drake ran her fingers to her long black hair as she waited on the train. She wasn't to thrilled of coming back to Gotham, but her dad already made her. Rebecca sighed as she leaned back on the bench. A kid not far away played happily with the birds as his mom read a newspaper. Rebecca smiled seeing the little boy chase the flapping creatures around and around. Suddenly, the train came whirling in. The boy didn't notice and was looking over the railing. Quickly, Rebecca shot up and grabbed the boy before the train came, which missed them by centimeters. Rebecca sighed as she walked towards the boy's mother. The boy's mother screamed from fright. Rebecca handed the scared mother her child. She hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you! Thank God for you, Miss!" The boy's mother said between her weeps of crying.  
"Anytime," Rebecca said with a smile. She looked behind her as the train's doors opened up. The engineer smiled at her. With a smile back, Rebecca grabbed her things and walked onto the train.  
  
Terry slept soundly on the desk in the science room. Though he slept in this morning, he was still tired. Bruce was making him run late, not with all the crime fighting, but groceries too.

"Mr. McGinnis! Wake up!" Mrs. Wet said slamming a textbook on Terry's desk. In other words, it was Terry's wake up call. The rest of the people in the room roared with laughter as Terry shot up from his catnap, "I would advise you to keep yourself awake, Terry! This is the fourth time this week. Next time I catch you sleeping in my class, you'll be seeing yourself in detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal..." Terry said glaring up at the teacher.

"Good, now get out of my sight. Class dismissed," Mrs. Wet said sneering back at her student.

"Couldn't say it better myself, sir," Terry smirked as he got up and walked out of the science room. His cell phone rang. It was Bruce.

"What's up?" Terry said into his cell phone.

"Burglary, at JNK's diamond store," Bruce Wayne said from the receiver of Terry's cell phone.

"On it," Terry said ending Bruce's conversation. He opened his locker and grabbed his book bag.  
  
Terry, AKA Batman, flew in the day light to the tall crystal building. He entered the hole that was drawn on the side of the building. Papers and parts of were once a desk was scattered around the floor of the room.

"Someone took the advantage of the clearance sale..." Batman joked to himself as he took a better look around the room. Batman stepped around the pieces of wood, not trying to make a sound. He slid the door open and crept down the hallway. There he could hear voices in a room.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" A high pitched voice said from no where.

"What do ya think were doing, ya big dope! We're gonna steal the rest of the jewels and try not to get caught by the cops again!" Said a dark voice. Batman the heard a slap that sounded like a slap on the back of someone's head.

"That's a good plan, a good plan!" The high pitched voice said. The two burglars ran out in the hallway where Batman stood. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the pointed ear hero.

"May I help you, ladies?" Batman joked as he smiled at the two black faced robbers. The big robber on the right pulled out a five inch riffle. Batman brought out a batrang and threw it at the burglar's hand. Batman ran in and kick the other burglar in the face, knocking him out.

"Why you little bat brat!" The robber with the deep voice said. The big man ran towards Batman, but the dark knight just smirked. He bent down and threw a batrang at the burglar's feet, causing the burglar to smack to the ground.

"Thanks for shopping at JNK's diamond store! Hope to see you two again soon!" Batman said smiling over the knocked out criminals. Batman then jumped out the nearest window and flew off in the daylight.  
  
Terry walked into the Batcave. Bruce sat at his computer looking over old documents.

"What ya lookin' at?" Terry asked as he stood next to the old dark knight.

"Old files on villains, the Joker, the Riddler, Ivy, Slade,"Bruce said clicking through the files on the old villains.

"Slade? Never heard of him..." Terry said as he took of his Batman mask.

"He was Nightwing's enemy, like I was with the Joker. Caused a lot damage in the world," Bruce said clicking on Slade's file, bringing up a profile and a picture of the eye patched lunatic.

"What happened to him?" Terry asked as he looked at the old villain.

"Last time we ever heard of him he changed his name to Deathstroke and was no where to be seen," Bruce said with a sigh.

"Did he die?" Terry asked looking down at Bruce.

"I don't know. Dick's been searching for years..." Bruce said as he folded his hands together.

"Weird..." Terry finished as he looked at the picture again. Then out of no where, Terry's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Terry said into the black cell phone.

"Terry, it's your mother. Can you ask Mr. Wayne if he can let you off early. We have a guest over," Mrs. McGinnis said excitedly.

"Um, mom, I'm kinda-"

"Go," Bruce said without hesitating to look up.

"What?" Terry was confused. Bruce never let him off early before.

"Do what I say and go," Bruce said, yet again not looking up.

"Ok, whatever. I'll be there in a few mom..." Terry said shutting off his cell phone and grabbing his back pack.  
  
Terry knocked the apartment door. His mom answered it with a smile.

"Terry! You made it!" Mrs. McGinnis said giving her son a hug. Terry was shocked to see her mother in such a happy mood.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Terry joked as he looked at his mother strangely.

"Don't be so silly Terry. Remember who I was trying to talk about this morning?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, she's here!"

"She? Who?"

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him, Mrs. McGinnis!" Said a girl's voice behind Mrs. McGinnis. A girl with long black hair stood in the doorway. Terry was shocked to see who it was.

"Becca?!" Terry said, his eyes widening.

"The one and only," Rebecca said walking forward by Terry's mom.

"I haven't seen you since you moved to Smallville!" Terry said giving his long time friend a hug.

"How short ago was that for you to remember?" Rebecca said with a laugh. Terry looked at her as she laughed. The family friend's daughter smiled from her joke. Rebecca walked back into the family room and sat down, Terry sitting in a chair across from her.

"Um... Why are you here?" Terry asked as stared at Rebecca playing with her hair.

"Terry!" Mrs. McGinnis barked as she laid down a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"That's ok Mrs. McGinnis. Dad made me come... said I needed to spend time with the family friends... So I heaved myself out of my town and ended up here," Rebecca said taking a cookie and biting into the treat.

"Well, since Matt is away at camp, Terry, do you mind helping Rebecca move her things?" Mrs. McGinnis said with a smile. Terry looked up at her like she was crazy.

"No, no. I'll stay on the couch. I'm sure Terry Jr. doesn't want a teenaged girl sleeping in his bed," Rebecca said with a smile. Rebecca winked at the two and got up. She walked into the bathroom.

"Now, Ter, I want you to make Rebecca as comfortable as possible! Would it be a problem to bring her to school tomorrow? Considering she's probably gonna stay here for a while..." Terry's mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"What make's you so sure?" Terry asked as he looked over at her.

"Did you see her suitcase?" Mrs. McGinnis said pointing to the huge suitcase in the corner of the room. Terry went wide eyed for a second.

"Oh... well... at least someone will be watching over me if I fall asleep in class..."


	2. School High Blues

NOTE IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS SOME PARTS THAT ARE IN ITALIC. THAT JUST MEANS IT IS WHAT THE CHARACTER IS THINKING, JUST TO SORT OUT A FEW QUESTIONS...  
  
Chapter Two: School High Blues  
  
"Hey, I need your opinion, do you think they would let me wear this at your school?" Rebecca said as she came out of the bathroom with a gray Batman belly shirt on with blue jeans. Terry was shocked for a second, then tuned back onto the world.

"Y-yeah..." Terry stuttered. He cleared his throat and continued with his sentence, "C'mon, let's go... We don't want to be late..."

"I was going to ask you the same thing..." Rebecca said with a grin as she looked Terry up and down. He was still in his pajamas.

"Ah, dang it... Give me a sec..." Terry said with a blush. He ran back into his room and shut the door fast.

"Whatever..." Rebecca said as she walked over to the fire place. Rebecca looked around the pictures on the fireplace mantle.

"Well, what have we here?" Rebecca said with a smile as she picked up a picture of a two little black headed kids, one a boy, one a girl, who are swinging on a tire swing together. The boy was pushing as the girl swung on the tire swing. Rebecca heard the door to Terry's room open.

"You still have this picture?" Rebecca asked looking at the past photo. Terry came over and looked at the past photo.

"Mom keeps it, along with the other pictures our parents went camera crazy of us..." Terry said scratching his head. Rebecca laughed and set the picture down. She sighed and looked up at her best friend.

"Ok... let's go..." Rebecca said grabbing her backpack and putting it on.

"You don't seem too happy," Terry said turning off the family room lights.

"Well, when I came here, I wasn't thinking I would still go to school... oh well... life is grand, is it not?" Rebecca said with a smile. Terry smiled back and grabbed his book bag. Both of the long time friends walked out the door, onto the day at the boring high school.  
  
Terry and Rebecca walked up the stairs to Gotham High. Three boys stood to the side watching Rebecca walk past them.

"Well, well, well. It isn't Miss Park Avenue herself?" A boy by the name of Pete said looking up and down at Rebecca.

"Good going, McGinnis. Were did ya find her, down in the ally?" A boy named John said as he eyed Rebecca. Rebecca charged forward, but Terry stopped her.

"Oh, feisty. Just how I like them!" A boy named Paul said. He was the football captain for the high school team. It seemed every girl wanted to go out with him. Unfortunately, not all girls want to go out with him.

"Well, I'll tell you what you'll like when I shove my foot up your a-" Rebecca said as she glared at Paul, but the sound of the tardy bell cut her off from finishing her sentence. The group of boys looked over at Rebecca.

"I'll talk to you later, sweet cakes..." Paul said blowing a kiss towards Rebecca.

"Don't call me that you j-"Rebecca said but was soon cut off by Terry putting his hand over her mouth.

"Ok, Bec, keep walking..." Terry said with a fake smile to the boys. He then rushed themselves into the school building.  
  
"Could you believe those boys! I want to give them a lesson or two!" Rebecca said as she opened her locker and put her backpack into it. She grabbed the stuff she would need for first period.

"Becca, you gotta control your anger, let it out and you could get into a lot of trouble..." Terry said putting his combination into his locker.

"I don't care. It's not the first time I would get in trouble..." Rebecca barked as slammed her locker and walked with Terry to math class.  
  
"Ok class! Today we're learning about the Pythagorean Theorem!" said Mr. Waterstream. The first period math class moaned as each student hit their heads on their desks.

"Oh, be quiet and just take out a pen or a pencil. Take good notes, you have a test this Friday..." Mr. Waterstream said as he turned to the chalk board and began to write notes on the board. The class moaned some more as each of them took out a sheet of white paper.

"Um, Terry can I have a piece-" Rebecca said, put was later but off by a piece of lined paper in her face.

"Here, take mine," Paul said with a wink. Rebecca glared at Paul as she took the paper from him.

"Thanks..." Rebecca blurted as she slapped it onto her desk.  
  
Rebecca wrote as fast as she could, rereading her notes so she could not flunk this test.

"_Legs are shorter sides of the triangle. A and B are the legs. Hypotenuse is the opposite side of the right side, AKA the longest side. If any right triangle, the sum of the squares of the lengths A and B of the legs equal to the length of the hypotenuse... wait that makes no sense but oh well. The formula for Pythagorean theorem is A squared plus B squared equals C squared... that doesn't make any sense either_!," Rebecca thought as she tapped her foot up and down. Her head started to hurt and it sounded like she could hear her heart beat in her head.

"Um, Mr. Waterstream, may I use the restroom?" Rebecca said shooting her hand in the air.

"Yes you may, but make it quick! We still gotta a lot to cover!" Mr. Waterstream said turning around to smile at his new student.

"_Too bad, just kiss my_- Thank you!" Rebecca said as she got up as fast as she could out of her seat and ran out of the math room. She held her head in pain.

"That hurt... should have brought some Motrin..." She said to herself as she walked hazy down the hallway and into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Hey, McGinnis!" Paul whispered sharply into Terry's ear. Terry turned around to see the high school jock leaning over his desk to talk to him, "That Rebecca chick is hot. She looks almost exactly like Dana. Where'd you meet here?"

"She's a family friend and came from Smallville. And you can't hit on her..." Terry said glaring at the brown headed teenager.

"Why? Is little Ter Ter jealous of big Paul? Why would a chick like her go out with a punk like you, anyway?" Paul sneered as he sat back down in his chair. Terry stared angrily at Paul, wishing he could punch his face out.  
  
Rebecca stood in the restroom, washing her face to cool her down. She heard the restroom door open. She suddenly stopped what she was doing and dried her face with a paper towel. Rebecca looked in the mirror to see who it was. It was a girl that looked just like her, except her skin was much lighter.

"I haven't seen you before. You must be new. I'm Dana," The girl calling herself Dana said with a smile.

"R-Rebecca" Rebecca stuttered as she faked a smile back.

"Drake? I saw you on the news! You were the all time player in the women's lacrosse cup!" Dana said placing her hands on her hips. Rebecca blushed with a smile.

"All in a days work..." Rebecca said as she looked up from her feet.

"So, why are you here, Rebecca? We don't have any lacrosse teams in town, so you can't be here on business," Dana joked with a smile.

"I'm visiting some family friends... the McGinnis's,"

"Really? Wow, you must be the girl in all those pictures on the fire place mantle,"

"The one and only..." Rebecca said fiddling with her fingers behind her back.

"Well, I gotta run to class. Major science test. I'll see you around!" Dana said with a smile as she ran out of the restroom in a flash.

"See ya around..." Rebecca said, mainly talking to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her eyes and face looked like she saw a ghost.  
  
Terry walked by his locker when he heard his cell phone ring. He opened his locker and answered the ringing device.

"Hello?" Terry asked into the phone.

"Jokerz, 5th street," Bruce said. "Ah, man. Now's not the best time..." Terry said as he turned away from the people that were coming down the hallway.

"And why is that?" Bruce asked in a strong tone of voice.

"Because... Becca's here..." "Your job is more important than some g-"

"Rebecca Drake..."

"Oh! Well, you still need to get the Jokerz..."

"I know, I'm on it..."  
  
Rebecca walked into the crowed lunch room. She saw Dana at one table and walked over there. Hopefully, she would be allowed to sit there.

"Hey, have you've seen Terry anywhere?" Rebecca asked the black haired friend.

"No, last time I saw him was at his locker, was on his cell phone..." Dana said looking up at the old friend of Terry.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I eat lunch with you guys today?" Rebecca asked cautiously scratching her ankle with her foot.

"No prob! You can sit next to me," Dana said pulling out the empty chair that was next to her. Rebecca sat down in the chair and looked at the boys and girls that surrounded her.

"Hey, is this your sister, Dana?" A guy that was sitting next to Rebecca asked as he looked straight into Rebecca's gray eyes. Rebecca was freaked out for a second, but Dana just laughed.

"No, just a friend. She's a family friend with the McGinnis's," Dana said patting Rebecca on the shoulder. The boy nodded his head.

"Is that so? I'm Roy, that there is Joe and Spikes," Roy said as he point to the boys across from Rebecca and himself.

"Sup?" Joe said nodding his head back. He was dressed in a brown sweat shirt with a black beanie hat.

"Um nothing... My name is Rebecca, Rebecca Drake," Rebecca said. Spikes looked surprising at Rebecca and said, "Nah, really? You're the best lacrosse player in the-"

"I think she knows Spikes," Dana said. Spikes leaned back in his chair, laying his hands on his Mohawk hair.

"Spikes only likes girl sports for one reason..." Dana whispered to Rebecca.

"What?" Rebecca asked back cocking her head.

"You don't want to know..." Dana said as she looked over at the Mohawk kid.

"So, where did you come from in the world?" Roy said setting down his can of Pepsi.

"Um... Smallville..." Rebecca said as she scratched her arm.

"Isn't that in Oklahoma?" Spikes said sitting up straight.

"Stupid Goth... Close, its in Kansas..." Rebecca said with a fake smile. Roy looked at Rebecca closely.

"You don't look like the kind of chick that works on a farm," Roy said looking into Rebecca's eyes again.

"I don't live on a farm... In fact, I'm not originally from there. I was born and raised here till I was ten..." Rebecca said as she shitted in her chair.

"Why'd ya move?" Joe asked kindly.

"Long story..." Rebecca said scratching her head.

"We got time..." Spikes said as he leaned toward Rebecca.

"Would you guys just leave her alone!" Dana yelled as she pushed Spikes back into his seat. Suddenly, the lunch doors burst open and a freshmen boy with red frizzy hair ran in.

"The Jokerz have hit Kayla's Diamond Cellar!" The boy said in between his pants.

"Who cares!" someone yelled within the crowd of high schoolers. The rest of the school pretended like nothing happened and continued to eat their lunch.

"Why isn't anyone worried? Shouldn't some one do something?" Said Rebecca in a worried tone. The group of friends stared blankly at Rebecca, then laughed. Roy put his arm on Rebecca's shoulder.

"No worries, dawl! Batman will take care of everything!" He said as he gave Rebecca a noggie.

"Batman?" Rebecca questioned, moving Roy's arm of her head.

"You obviously haven't been here for a long time! Batman has risen!" Spikes said dramatically standing on his chair and looking up to the ceiling.

"Shut up, Spikes. Anyway, Batman will take care of everything. Don't worry about it!" Dana said with a smile.  
  
Batman flew into a wall. He brushed of the bits of brick that was on his shoulder.

"Found a new friend, didn't you?" Batman grunted.

"Yeah, found him a month ago. Sorry we didn't show him earlier to ya..." The Jokerz leader said with a laugh.

"That's ok didn't like him in the first place..." Batman said getting up from the ground. A boy about six feet tall huffed as he stared at Batman.

"You... no... like... Bernie!" The boy said as his eyes narrowed. Bernie charged forward and pounded his fist into Batman's stomach, "Bernie angry!" Bernie roared as he cracked his neck.

"Ugh, I can see that..." Batman said holding his stomach. He then stood back straight, showing no sign of pain. Bernie reached for the pointed ear hero, but Batman dodged and kicked the huge clone of the joker in the head, causing him to fall with a thump to the ground. Bernie was out cold.

"You'll pay for this, Bat, you'll pay!" The Jokerz leader yelled as his gang escaped on their motorcycles.

"Some how, I always do..." Terry said as he pulled off his mask and looked at his watch, "Good, still got time for lunch," Terry took of his batsuit and changed back into his regular clothes. He ran out of the ally and down the street.  
  
Terry walked into the crowded lunchroom. He found the table were he usually ate every day of his high school career.

"Don't tell me you guys started lunch without me?" Terry said with a smile.

"We always do, Ter," Roy said with a laugh.

"What did Bruce want his time?" Dana asked looking up at Terry.

"Um... milk... and bread..." Terry said hesitantly.

"Bruce?" Rebecca asked. She looked up at Terry. Who the heck was Bruce. Did they mean who she thought she was thinking about. The man who baby sat her when she was little.

"It's the old fart that lives on the top of some hill. Terry works for him, 24/7 job it seems like," Joe said putting his feet up on the table. Terry pulled up a chair and sat down in between Rebecca and Dana.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day of school, Bec?" Terry asked putting his hands on the table.

"Um, it's ok... same old, same old..." Rebecca said with the shrug of her shoulders.

"So, what do your parents do, Rebecca?" Spikes asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Um... my dad works with computers and my mom is a cop... I barley see them, their jobs take up so much time..." Rebecca said, some how she suddenly became interested into playing with her peas on her tray.

"That sucks... well, how are you friends with the McGinnis?" Joe asked.

"Mrs. McGinnis and my mom grew up together and became best friends. They got married on the same day at the same place, so they had like a double wedding... It's pretty cool to look at the pictures..."

"Who came first, you or Ter?" Roy asked leaning into Rebecca.

"Terry, by six months..." Rebecca said as she looked over at Terry. He did always brag how he was older. Then the bell rang saying that lunch was over and it was time to return to class.  
  
Terry eyed the clock, waiting for it to hit 2:10.

"_Five, four, three, two, and ONE_!" Terry thought as his eyes got wide. Then the dismissal bell rang loud. The students of Mr. How's English class cheered with joy, as they made plans in their heads for what they were going to do over the weekend. Terry got up out of his seat and walked out of the classroom. Rebecca leaned against a trashcan across the hall, waiting for him.

"You seem in a good mood," Rebecca said walking up to him.

"It's the weekend, I'm a happy boy!" Terry said as he smiled a childish smile. Rebecca rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the crowded hallway. Terry caught up with her.

"So, what to you think of Gotham High?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok. Just the same as any other boring high school..."

"You act different around other peeps. You're louder and more strong-minded around me than other people..." Terry said as he stepped over a person's foot. Rebecca looked at him, then closed her eyes, attempting to hide her blush.

"I didn't know those people as I know you..." Rebecca said holding her head high. Rebecca continued to walk down the hallway to her locker.

"Do you like them?" Terry asked leaning up again the lock next to Rebecca's locker.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Rebecca said grabbing her backpack out of her locker.

"You don't seem like it..."

"Well, I'm not used to people being so nice to me that fast. It's strict in Smallville and some people are snotty..."

"Isn't that where Superman is-"

"I said some, not all..." Rebecca interrupted. Rebecca shut her locker and walked out of the high school.


	3. Battle of Blood

Chapter Three: Battle of Blood  
  
Terry and Rebecca walked down the deserted streets of Gotham City. It was weird to see the streets not over crowded as usual. Rebecca looked up at the clouds in the sky.  
  
"Do they still have the one place where our parents took us for ice cream all the time?" Rebecca said remembering the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't heard about it in a while. They stopped advertising it after you moved away..." Terry said looking over at her.  
  
"Let's make a stop there. I've been craving for something sweet all day!" Rebecca said big eyed with excitement. Terry and Rebecca turned the corner to see a short building painted in white. On the sign it had a cow liking its lips and saying "Moo's ice cream parlor".  
  
"It hasn't changed one bit! I wonder if they remember me..." Rebecca said looking at it wide eyed.  
  
"Well, you changed over the years. I'll give you ten bucks if they recognize you..." Terry said extending his hand for a shake.  
  
"Deal!" Rebecca said as the two friends shook hands and walked into the ice cream parlor. As they looked around, the place was filled from back to front with "let out" school kids and stay at home parents. Rebecca smiled as Terry and her reached the counter.  
  
"Is that Lil' Becca Drake?! How long has it been since the last time I saws ya!" Said Mr. Moo, bald headed, beer bellied, New Yorker that owned the parlor. Rebecca smuged at Terry.  
  
"How are you Mr. Moo. The usual," Rebecca said with a smile at the white uniformed man. He smiled as he nodded his head.  
  
"What about you, Terry? Da usual too?" Mr. Moo said ringing in a mint chocolate chip for Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah..." Terry mumbled, not believing he lost a bet to a girl. Mr. Moo rang his order up and smiled at the two friends. Terry got out his wallet.  
  
"It's on me today! I love ta see an old friend o' mine!" Mr. Moo said, smiling at Rebecca. He gave them their ice creams and returned to the kitchen. As Terry and Rebecca sat down at an open table, Rebecca smiled and said, "You owe me ten bucks, buddy,"  
  
Terry and Rebecca exited out of the ice cream parlor with tiered looks on their faces. Though it was only 5:30, they were warn out by school. As they walked down the street, the wind started to pick up. Rebecca shivered from the coldness.  
  
"Here, do you want my coat?" Terry said taking off his jacket.  
  
"No, I'll be fine... I've been in colder..." Rebecca said with a smile. Not really caring, Terry gave his friend his coat. Rebecca, not wanting to argue, slipped it on. It was warm and Rebecca snuggled in it from the warmness. As they walked down the deserted street, Rebecca wondered why the winds were so cold. When she lived here, it never blew cold. Three guys dressed in black were walking in front of Terry and Rebecca. At seeing Rebecca, they stopped.  
  
"Why'd they stop, Terry?" Rebecca asked quietly.  
  
"Just keep walking. I'm sure they're just talking to each other. As the two of them reached the group of men, Rebecca became unsure of them.  
  
"Empty your pockets and nobody gets hurt," One of the masked said walking up to Rebecca.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rebecca said scared.  
  
"I said empty your pockets," The man brought a gun up to Rebecca's head, "And nobody get hurts," Rebecca stood in shock. She couldn't move. She could hear the gun click. Rebecca closed her eyes and tensed up, wanting to cry. Then, Rebecca heard a whack.  
  
"REBECCA! RUN!" Terry yelled as he ran for the other guys. Rebecca looked at the man lying motion less on the ground. Rebecca looked up at Terry, who was fighting the other men masked men. Terry looked over at Rebecca.  
  
"GO NOW REBECCA!" Terry yelled, blocking a punch from one of the men. Rebecca ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked back at the fighting scene. Suddenly, she ran into something hard. She looked up and saw another masked man.  
  
"Were are you goin', toots?" said the man with a deep voice as he pulled out a knife. Rebecca stood wide eyed at the knife. There was no turning back now. Rebecca breathed heavy as she saw the man's smile get wide. Without any choices, she punched him in the face.  
  
"Why you little b-" The man said, but Rebecca punched him in the face again. She wasn't afraid any more, she was angry. The man got up again and swung a punch at Rebecca, but she dodged it by flipping backwards. She stopped when she was much further from the man. The man charged at her and slit her arm with the knife. Rebecca, not caring that her arm was cut badly, jumped up and kicked him from up above. Once the man fell to the ground, Rebecca jumped off his stomach and slammed onto the ground. She breathed heavy as she laid on the ground. The guy was out cold.  
  
"You did it... just like your mom did it when she was your age..." Rebecca said to herself as she rolled onto her side. She got up slowly and managed to hold herself up. She laughed from the pain that was in her left arm, "That's what you get, Becs, for not going to the gym... it's sprained... well, there goes another injury to my list..." Rebecca limped over to a closed dumpster, which she managed to get herself onto, "It could have been worse... he could have killed me..." Rebecca closed her eyes as she tried to manage the pain.

A couple minuets later, Terry dressed as Batman, walked around the corner. He was about to take off his mask when he saw a man out cold on the street. He heard moans from the side of him. Moans from a girl he knew very well.  
  
"B-Batman... H-Help... A-Arm hurts..." Rebecca moaned as she looked at the black, bat eared hero. He was not like the other Batman. The other one was much taller, had a cape, and was differentially much muscular. Batman looked at the helpless Rebecca with worry.  
  
"Rebecca, what happened?" Batman said as he picked up Rebecca.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Rebecca asked hesitantly.  
  
"Never mind that. What happened," Batman asked again. Terry didn't know what happened to Rebecca, or the man. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
"Ran down street... man came... pulled out knife... man managed to slit my arm... kicked him... knocked him out..." Rebecca said almost closing her eyes.  
  
"Rebecca, stay awake... stay awake..." Batman said. Rebecca's vision started to get fuzzy. Batman took of his mask to see if her eyes were opened or closed. Rebecca opened her eyes just enough to see the outline.  
  
"Terry..." Rebecca whispered. Then, the world around her grew dark. Rebecca then blacked out.


	4. Questions to the Unanswered

Chapter Four: Questions to the Unanswered  
  
Rebecca rubbed her head from the pain that was taking over. She was cold, even though that she had Terry's coat on. When her eyes became focused in on the earth, all she could see was dark caverns and bats flying over her head. As the bat's screeched, the sounds echoed as if the sounds bounced of the walls and into Rebecca's ears. She covered her ears from the sound.  
  
"Stupid bats..." She said as she got off the table she was lying on. She heard footsteps behind her. An old man appeared from the shadows.  
  
"They do that cause they're blind, they do that to guide their way through the cave..." said the old man.  
  
"Is that you... Bruce?!" Rebecca said, realizing who it was. Bruce smiled and nodded his head. Rebecca ran over to him and gave him a hug to the old friend.  
  
"I haven't heard from you in the longest time!" Rebecca said looking up at the old babysitter.  
  
"And I have. Heard you got captain on you varsity team," Bruce said.  
  
"How you find that out?" Rebecca asked cocking her head.  
  
"I called your dad,"  
  
"Oh, well, it's great to see you... um... where's Terry?" Rebecca asked as she looked around.  
  
"Um could you put this on?" Bruce said giving Rebecca a black blindfold. Rebecca looked at him awhile, then took the blindfold and tied it tightly around her eyes. Something swept her off her feet and carried her.  
  
"You'll be able to see in just a second, just gotta make a few arrangements..." Bruce said, but his voice was not above her. Rebecca was confused.  
  
"Bruce, where are you?" Rebecca said, looking around trying to trace his voice. Bruce didn't answer back, as if he never heard her. Rebecca felt herself be carried a flight of stairs.  
  
"Um, who ever, we're we going?" Rebecca asked, trying hard not to be rude.  
  
"Just hold on a sec," Said a voice from up top. It was a calm voice. A voice that Rebecca just heard before she blacked out. Batman's voice.  
  
"Batman? Is that you?" Rebecca said looking around. Batman didn't answer back, just kept on walking.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to talk, that's fine with me..." Rebecca said folding her arms. A couple of minuets later, Rebecca felt heat on her face. Sunlight. Rebecca felt herself be set back on the ground. The blindfold got taken off her and Rebecca blinked because of the light from the sun.  
  
"Thanks-"Rebecca was about to say, but when she turned around, Batman was gone,

"Um, ok... I guess..." Rebecca walked and sat down on the old orange couch. It felt that it hadn't been sat on for a hundred years.  
  
"Terry said he'll be back in a minuet. He said he needed to get so... uh... ice," Bruce said walking from out of a hallway that Rebecca had never seen when she entered the room.  
  
"Why is he getting ice?" Rebecca asked sitting up straighter.  
  
"For you arm. Looks like you picked a fight. How'd that happen?" Bruce said sitting across from Rebecca in a red easy chair.  
  
"That's what exactly what happen. Had to fight a mobster for my life," Rebecca said leaning back and folding her arms, trying hard not to rub them together so that it would open the wound.  
  
"Batman wasn't there?" Bruce asked leaning forward.  
  
"You can't trust a guy that runs around in tights..." Rebecca said turning over.  
  
"You mean, you don't trust your father and mother?"  
  
"They did do that... They don't do it now..."  
  
"Once you put on the suit, you can never take it off," Bruce said with a smile. Rebecca looked over at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Was my dad a good Robin?" Rebecca asked, laying her legs on the couch. Bruce smiled.  
  
"Yes, though sometimes he wouldn't listen. Kind of makes me wonder how he acts today," Bruce said with a smile.  
  
"Do you think I can be a good Robin?" Rebecca asked leaning forward, both feet on the ground. Bruce glared at her.  
  
"You're not going into that world," Bruce said getting up.  
  
"Why not! You let my father do it! You let my mother do it! Why not their daughter!" Rebecca yelled angrily at the old man as he disappeared into the hallway. After he was gone, Rebecca slammed herself angrily against the couch. She looked at the grand father clock that was across from her, looking at the time. She looked down at her watch and noticed that the two times weren't right.  
  
"Well, I'll just fix the time for him, so the old fart stays on time," Rebecca said to herself walking over to the clock. She opened the glass and changed the time. Then she noticed that the back of the clock opened a little bit. As she moved the hour hand, the back of the clock opened more. Rebecca kept moving the hour hand till it revealed a flight of stairs.  
  
"Um... I wonder where these go. Well, guess there's only one way to find out!" Rebecca said as she walked forward and down the dark steps.


	5. Apperenceses In The Ally

Chapter Five: Appearances In The Ally  
  
"Whoa," Rebecca said, her voice bouncing off the walls. She had walked down the stairs to see more of what Bruce was hiding. The bat-mobile and cycles, the suits, the equipment, everything! Rebecca walked past the black car and onto the computer deck. She turned the huge computer on. It loaded onto desktop, which was filled with files. Rebecca looked over the files.  
  
"Ah ha. Here we go!" Rebecca said clicking on the file that read "Villains". The document brought up profiles on villains from a to z.  
  
"Well if I'm gonna live in Gotham, I gotta watch my back by knowing all the villains," Rebecca said clicking the print button. Going through tons of paper, the villains' data was stored on the paper. Once the printer was done, Rebecca grabbed the sheets of paper. She folded them and stuck them in your pocket. She looked over at the costumes and smiled smug like.  
  
Batman jumped from rooftop to rooftop chasing mobsters that stole artifacts from the local Gotham museum.  
  
"Hold on there, boys. Why don't you just stick around for a little while," Batman said throwing bolas at the mobsters feet. The bolas wrapped around the thieves' feet and they all fell down headfirst into the floor. Batman walked over and stood over top of them.  
  
"Did you guys have a nice trip?" Batman smuged bending down so the mobsters heard him clearly. Sirens were heard near by. Quickly, Batman ran forward.  
  
"Have fun in the slammer, ladies!" Batman said jumping of the roof and flying into the night. He flew into a ally, were a man held a gun at a lady.  
  
"Now, that's not a way to treat a lady, isn't it?" Batman said running towards the gunman. The man turned around and pelted a punch in Batman's face. Batman flew back, ended up hitting into a wall. All the sudden, a flash of gray went by him. Next thing he knew, he saw the gunman faced on the ground with his arm behind his back. The one straddling him, holding his arm was... Batgirl?!  
  
"Say uncle," Batgirl said leaning toward into the gunman's ear.  
  
"Uncle," The man said weakly. Batgirl smuged.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't quiet hear you!" Batgirl said, pushing the man's arm more up into his back. The man screamed in pain.  
  
"AHH! UNCLE!" The man screamed as he cried in his patheticness.  
  
"Glad you see things my way," Batgirl said, karate chopping the man in the back of the neck. She got up and helped the trembling woman get up. The woman walked away, her self in shock. Batgirl looked over at Batman.  
  
"Hey Batsy," Batgirl said with a wink. Batman was surprised to see the female crime-fighter in the old Barbara Gordon's Batgirl outfit.  
  
"Who are you?" Batman said, reaching for the bat dressed girl. Batgirl grabbed his arm and flipped him backwards, throwing him into a trashcan.  
  
"How rude of you! I just saved your life and you want to find who little ol' me is! Tisk! Tisk!" Batgirl smiled pointing a finger at the tomorrow knight. Batman got up slowly. He ran towards Batgirl, ready to fight her back. Batgirl showed no sign of fear, just simply yawned and stepped aside, letting our batted hero pelt into a wall.  
  
"Seems like you lost you touch... to a girl!" Batgirl said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't give up to easily!" Batman said bringing out one of his Batarangs.  
  
"Oh really? I thought you already did," Batgirl said bringing out the exact same Batarang, but only yellow and blue. Batman brought his back, Batgirl did the same. They stood there for a couple of moments, waiting for one of them to make the move.  
  
"Seems you're not going to throw it," Batgirl said letting her arm rest by bringing it back to her side. Batman got up and simply just dropped the Batarang on the ground.  
  
"Same with you," Batman said folding his arms. Batgirl smiled up at him.  
  
"I don't kill. I just like to have fun," Batgirl said walking up to Batman. She put her arms up and put them on his chest. He leaned in closing, seeing her blue eyes through the mask. Then, the mysterious girl pushed him hardly to the ground. She pressed a button on her utility belt. Suddenly, a cycle came whirling in. Barbara's old batcycle. The new Batgirl climbed on the cycle and winked at Batman.  
  
"Todooles!" Batgirl said as she rode off into the night. Batman got up slowly, again. He smiled as he rubbed his chest.  
  
"Terry, someone has been in the Batcave. The Batgirl suit is gone," Bruce said through Terry's earpiece.  
  
"I know. I just met the new Batgirl, Bruce..." Batman said as he smiled, looking up at the moon. 


	6. Detective time!

Chapter six: Detective time  
  
Terry silently entered the McGinnis household, taking off his Batman mask as he entered through the doorway. He walked past Rebecca, who was happily sleeping on the couch. Terry tip toed to his room, closing the door so it wouldn't make a sound. He changed out of his Batman suit and into his pajamas. He sat down at his computer and turned it on.  
  
"Whoever is Batgirl, they must know Bruce some how to get into the Batcave not seen..." Terry said to himself as he opened an e-mail from Bruce. The e-mail was about suspects who could be Batgirl.  
"Debbie Richards, great niece of Alfred... Joyce Rogers, Commissioner Barbara Gordon's great niece..." Terry said to himself, reading the profile of each lady, "None of these girls even compare to the Batgirl I saw. Debbie has blonde hair and Joyce had brown hair. Batgirl has black hair. Debbie has green eyes and Joyce has brown eyes. Batgirl has blue eyes. These other girls don't match either. That ones African-American, that one's Chinese, that one's Hungarian, but Batgirl is American... That one is to fat to be her... that one is way to skinny to be her... that one has freckles... man, this is going to be a long night," Terry said as he laid his head on the computer desk.  
  
Rebecca opened one eye to make sure that Terry's door was all the way closed. Thankfully, it was. Rebecca, still dressed in the Batgirl suit, got up and sprinted for the bathroom. She grabbed her pajamas out of the cupboard behind the door. She quickly unchanged, then changed into her PJ's. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"43 seconds. Beat that, Batman!" Rebecca whispered to herself. She hid the Batsuit under her blue flannel pajamas and opened the door. She ran out the bathroom quietly and jumped over the couch. She slid the blue and gray suit under the couch and quickly returned to a sleeping position. Terry creaked open his door, to see what all the noise was from out side. All he saw was a dark room with Rebecca sleeping soundly on the couch. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his door, returning to his work onto his computer. Rebecca sighed heavy and wiped the sweat of her forehead. She reached for her bag and got out her laptop.  
  
"Ok, mysterious Bat, I'm gonna get to the bottom of your identity, wither it takes me all night or all year," Rebecca whispered to herself as she turned on the hand held computer. It loaded up quickly and showed the desktop of a white rose. Rebecca clicked on the Internet button. It loaded within a snap and it brought Rebecca's eyes to a web page on Batman. A picture of the pointed ear vigilante was shown on the home page. Rebecca saved it to her computer folder and scanned through the page.  
  
"About six months ago, the mysterious new Batman hit the streets, fighting against all evil. Reports say that the new and improved Batman can fly with the wings on his back and the rocket boosters on the bottom of his boots. This tomorrow knight has fought up against Mr. Freeze and the Joker, Batman's worst enemy. Among other villains he has encountered, this Batman is the 21st century hero," Rebecca read quietly to herself. A message popped up on her screened, announcing she had e-mails. Rebecca clicked on the button to open up her mailbox. There were two e-mails in there, one from her old school and one from her dad. Rebecca first clicked the school e-mail, not really caring what it said.  
  
"Dear Miss Drake, we have been notified that you have been attending Gotham High School while you are staying at Gotham City. We have transferred all of your files to them, just in case they need to read up information about you past at Smallville High School... Ah, do I care?" Rebecca said deleting the e-mail. She then clicked on the e-mail from her dad.  
  
"Dear Becky, it's been quiet around the house without you. I hope you are having a wonderful time at Gotham with the McGinnis. I got an e-mail from Bruce today saying that you got in a fight with mobsters. I recommend that you don't go off and getting yourself hurt. The life with a cape and mask is not for you. Trust me. I love you," Rebecca read to herself. Anger built up inside of her as she read it through a second time. She clicked on the Reply button and wrote:  
  
Dear dad,  
I am having a great time with Mrs. McGinnis and Terry. I went to Terry's school today. It is so totally different for Smallville High. About the e-mail from Bruce. I did get in a fight. Your little girl beat up a muscular and older man. I did get hurt, but I've had worse, but you would've known because you were never around when I got hurt. It's my life, Dad. You became the yellow and red boy wonder before you even turned 15. Why shouldn't I be able to decide what I want to do? I'm not going to be Robin, nor Spoiler. I'm going to be something much bigger. Good bye dad,  
Rebecca PS- I'm not you little girl any more. I can make decisions on my own  
  
Rebecca pressed the send button in furry. She knew her dad would be coming straight to Gotham after that e-mail, but Rebecca didn't care. She knew what she needed to do and that is to fight next to the tomorrow knight of Gotham City! 


	7. Bloody Sidekicks

Chapter Seven: Bloody Side-kicks  
  
The weekend shot by so fast, that Terry couldn't wait to go back to school...  
  
"Ah, crap! Slept in again!" Terry said shutting off his alarm clock. He got up and quickly got dressed, putting on jeans and a white T-shirt. He grabbed his unfinished homework, book bag, and cell phone. He quickly stopped and stuffed his Batsuit in the bottom of his book bag. He ran into the kitchen and pulled a bagel out if the breadbox sitting on the kitchen counter. He heard the sound of snoring coming from the couch. Rebecca still slept soundly on the couch, through the sound of Terry's alarm clock and his yelling.  
  
"Bec, get up. We're gonna be late for school!" Terry said shaking Rebecca's shoulder. She moaned and turned to her side, cuddling herself in the sheets.  
  
"Annawanna," Rebecca said. Last night was a nightmare. Every mobster you could imagine last night Rebecca, AKA Batgirl, faced last night. The media was busy too, with all the Batgirl sightings, "Sleep good for Becca, school bad..."  
  
"You leave me with no choice," Terry said as he pushed her off the couch, only for her to collide to the floor.  
  
"I sleep here..." Rebecca said dozing off.  
  
"Oh no you aren't!" Terry said, picking up his friend and throwing her on his shoulder. He went into the kitchen and stuck a bagel in her mouth, but Rebecca dropped it because she dozed off again. Terry looked at the fridge/freezer and smiled smug like. He opened the freezer and grabbed an ice cube. He pulled the back of Rebecca's PJ pants and threw the ice cube down there. Rebecca's eyes went wide-eyed and she screamed a high pitched scream.  
  
"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" Rebecca yelled kicking her legs. Terry set the girl down.  
  
"Get dressed know," Terry said with a smile.  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" Rebecca said glaring hold the back of her PJ pants and ran to the bathroom. She quickly got dressed and threw the ice cube in the sink.  
  
"REBECCA DRAKE!" Mrs. Peaches yelled slamming her textbook on her desk. Rebecca slept soundly on her desk, not hearing the angered teacher and her pounding. The students in the English classroom laughed, except for Terry, who was trying to get the girl up.  
  
"Rebecca, wake up!" Terry whispered sharply in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca shot up and screamed, "PIE EQUALS 3.14!" The class's laughter restored them falling on the floor and dying of laughter.  
  
"Rebecca, this is not math class, it's English! I don't want you snoozing in my class. Next time I catch you, you get a Saturday school. Do I make myself clear?!" Mrs. Peaches blurted, glaring out of her half moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rebecca said quietly sinking low into her chair.  
  
"That was so embarrassing!" Rebecca said quickly walking to the lunchroom. Terry, walking fast himself, tried to catch up with her.  
  
"It's ok. I've fell asleep in class tons of times and looked how I turned out," Terry said, making Rebecca stop. She looked over and him strangely and shook her head.  
  
"Heh, I guess that wasn't the best help..." Terry said opening the door to the lunchroom for Rebecca and himself. Terry got into the lunch line while Rebecca sat down at the regular lunch table, her to slam her head on the table.  
  
"Heard about ya dozing off in Peaches' class. Did she do ya in for anything?" Roy asked shoving Oreo's in his mouth. Rebecca looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"Lucky. When I snooze in her class, I get a Saturday school and in- school detention!" Spikes said sitting his feet up on the table.  
  
"Dude, you fall asleep in her class every day," Joe said, taking off his beanie and fixing his wild brown hair.  
  
"Well, at least you will be able to go to the dance this Saturday," Dana said patting Rebecca on the shoulder.  
  
"Dance?! What dance?!" Rebecca said shooting up straight. The three friends shot back.  
  
"The fall dance. Everybody knows that. They've been putting posters up for about two weeks," Roy said.  
  
"I didn't know that! Who will I go with! What will I wear!" Rebecca said breathing heavy.  
  
"Chill chick before you have a heart attack. It's a dress down dance," Joe said putting his hat back on his head.  
  
"Still! Number one of dances, you always want to impress people on what you're wearing!" Rebecca said sharply.  
  
"Easy Bec! We'll go to the mall after school tomorrow! Don't worry about it!" Dana said with a smile. Terry came back to the table with two trays, one for Rebecca and one for himself. He set one down in front of Rebecca and set the other in front of the empty place in front of her.  
  
"Oh, forgot the ketchup. Be back in a sec," Terry said running over to the topping table. The three friends smiled widely at Rebecca.  
  
"What?" Rebecca said staring at each of them.  
  
"You got him tied around your iddy biddy chicky finger," Spikes said.  
  
"Even when I was going out with him, he never got me lunch," Dana said with a smile.  
  
"I think our Ter-Ter is crushin'!" Roy said.  
  
"Oh, c'mon guys. Terry's been my best friend since we were in diapers. There's no way he could..." Rebecca said looking over at Terry. Was it true? Was he crushing on her? These kind of questions were buzzing around in Rebecca's head.  
  
"Is it also vise versa?" Joe said with a smile. Rebecca glared over at him.  
  
"In your dreams, P. Diddy,"  
  
Midnight. Batgirl jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking out for mobsters, buglers, etc. She jumped of the rooftop, reaching for the other building. Suddenly, a searchlight shown on the bat dressed girl.  
  
"Crap!" Batgirl yelled as the light shown in her eyes. She missed the building's ledge and started to fall. It was a long drop. From the top of the building, Batgirl knew that if you fell off it, you would probably kill yourself.  
  
"Well I won't have to worry about the dance now. Since one I'm gonna die and two right now I can't see..." Batgirl said trying to get herself out of the light. She reached for a batarang. She tied a rope around it and threw it on the buildings edge. Batgirl hung onto the batarang for dear life, dangling in the air.  
  
"Well, I finally found out how it feels to be in a life or death situation..." Rebecca said spinning around in the spotlight.  
  
"Batgirl! You have been warned! Next time I catch you, you're under arrest!" A woman's voice came from below.  
  
"Won't be seeing me, Chief! I'm probably gonna die in front of your eyes right now! This cord is not strong enough for me to pull myself up on the ledge," Batgirl yelled as she twirled. All the suddenly, she heard the sound of jets.  
  
"Not you! I don't need any help from you!" Batgirl yelled letting go of the batarang. She fell fast, hearing the sounds of cars and taxi's. Suddenly, she was caught in the arms of the person she really didn't want to see... Batman.  
  
"I told you, you pointed ear jerk! I don't need help from you!" Batgirl yelled as the Batman flew away from the spotlight carrying Batgirl.  
  
"I'm sure you do need my help, Batgirl," Batman said flying around a building.  
  
"Trust me, I don't," Batgirl blurted. She clawed Batman's shoulders, making him yell in pain and drop her. She fell into the darkness below her. She pulled out a batarang and another cord, this time the right one. She swung from it and landed on the building top. She looked back at Batman, who was flying to another building. Batman landed on the rooftop and looked back. He held his shoulder, rubbing it from the pain. He then noticed bloodstains of where Batgirl held onto.  
  
"From the batarang..." Batman said as he looked over at the other building, watching Batgirl look at her bleeding hand.  
  
"She's a tough one. Better help her out with that hand," Terry thought. Batgirl looked down at her hand. The batarang that she held onto for dear life cut deeply into her palms.  
  
"Ow, that hurts... Should have just let him take me to a rooftop. Darn, I feel dizzy. There's no way I can get this to stop bleeding without getting away from here," Batgirl said kneeling down. She took off her mask and glove, which the cloth that covered the palms of her hands were cut and torn. Her once fleshed hands bled all over the rooftop. Rebecca heard the sounds of jets. She quickly pulled on her mask with one hand. She looked up at the winged bat.  
  
"Need my help now?" Batman said kneeling down.  
  
"You look like you need some yourself," Batgirl said pointing at Batman's shoulder. He looked over at his wound and waved his hand.  
  
"I've been through worse," Batman said. Batgirl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I bet you have," She mumbled as she looked over Batman's shoulder. Another police search light shown out of no where.  
  
"What about that?" Batgirl asked looking up at the pointed eared superhero. He looked over at it then looked back at Batgirl.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Batman asked picking up the masked girl.  
  
"Right now, I don't know who to trust," Batgirl said holding onto his neck so she wouldn't hurt his shoulder, though it hurt her own hands.  
  
"Well, your gonna have to trust me someday," Batman said jumping off the roof and flying into the night. Batman then quickly pulled out a can of sleeping spray and sprayed it into Batgirl's nose.  
  
"Oh you'll pay... for... th-"Batgirl was about to say, but later knock into a deep sleep. Batman laughed, finally relieved he would have a quiet trip back to the Batcave.  
  
Terry walked into the Batcave's entrance, Batgirl cradled in his arms. There, he saw Bruce perched in his chair on the metal platform in front of his computer.  
  
"Any thing happen tonight?" Bruce asked, his hand on his chin as he read through some threatening e-mails from the Gotham City Police department, AKA threatening e-mails from Commissioner Barbara Gordon.  
  
"No crimes... but..." Terry said setting Batgirl on the floor beside Bruce's chair. He looked on the floor and went wide-eyed.  
  
"How'd you get her here?" Bruce said looking at Terry shocked.  
  
"Sleep gas, it's a wonderful thing," Terry said with a smirk. Bruce looked back down at Batgirl. She almost looked like Barbara, except for the fact that she had black hair instead of red hair. Batgirl began to stir.  
  
"W- where am I?" Batgirl said getting up. She looked down and saw her hands were handcuffed. She looked up at Batman who was standing over her and then at Bruce, who was sitting in his chair.  
  
"You try anything, I'll scream..." She said glaring into Batman's white eyes. He smiled and left her there on the floor. Bruce got up slowly and grabbed his cain.  
  
"Who are you?" Bruce said reaching for Batgirl's mask. She rolled backwards and kicked his hands. She flipped back onto her feet and glared at the two men.  
  
"That'll you will never find out!" Batgirl said sprinting as fast as she could. She jumped off the platform, but suddenly was pelted in the back by Batman, who grabbed her arms and forced them up her back.  
  
"I'll say it again, you try anything, I'll scream..." Batgirl said with a grunt.  
  
"Oh, trust me, I won't," Batman said into Batgirl's ear. She backed kicked him in the- well you know... He grunted and let her go. She started to run, but Batman kicked her in the back of the legs, making her fall on her knees. Bruce walked over to her. She looked up at him, not knowing what the old man was going to do to her.  
  
"You seem hard headed," Bruce said putting his cain on the bottom of Batgirl's chin and making her head raise up.  
  
"It runs in the family," She said with a smile.  
  
"Who's family I wonder," Bruce said staring into the black headed girl's classy blue eyes.  
  
"Yours, in a way," Batgirl said, getting up on her feet, and stared into Bruce's eyes.  
  
"You'll never be a part of my family," Bruce said glaring.  
  
"To bad, grandpa, I am," Batgirl said with a smile and turned away. She looked down at Batman.  
  
"Thanks for the help, but I don't think you helped my hand," Batgirl said bending down and grabbing the key for the handcuffs out of Batman's hand. She unlocked herself and ran out of the cave.  
  
"Do you want me to get her?" Batman said getting up.  
  
"No, the girl will come around. Trust me, she is just as hardheaded as  
Barbara was..." Bruce said watching Batgirl run out of the cave.  
  
Batgirl ran into an empty ally, breathing heavy. She leaned up against a brick wall and looked at her hands.  
  
"Well, Bec, look what you got yourself into. You're wanted by the police and Batman... My life is so swell..." Batgirl said, ripping off some of her cape and wrapped it around her hands. She winced as she tightened the cloth, tying it. Batgirl pulled off her mask and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She walked up to her batcycle, which was hidden behind trashcans.  
  
"What a day..." Rebecca said taking off the gloves she took off earlier and throwing them in the compartment by the kickstand. Rebecca slipped back on her mask. She opened one of the trashcans, which had no trash in it, and pulled out her helmet. She slipped it on and hopped on her motorbike. She started it up and zoomed out of the ally. 


End file.
